


Baby Brother Sammy

by idekdestieliguess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Feels, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekdestieliguess/pseuds/idekdestieliguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves his baby brother, just not himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother Sammy

Dean cared about Sammy more than he cared about himself.

The night of the fire Dean swore that he'd save his little brother or die trying. 

When the boys were alone and they couldn't afford two meals, Dean handed Sammy a plate and watched motel television.

If Sammy was unsafe, what else really mattered besides getting his baby brother home in one piece?

Sammy walked away from Dean to go to college, but Dean's brother was happy and smart. He'd deserved to have an apple pie life. 

The apocalypse was nearing, but was Sammy okay? No, and Dean exclusively acknowledged the latter.

So when he watched his grown up baby brother jump into the earth to protect the world, it killed Dean.

Dean cares about Sammy more than he cares about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed that onslaught of emotion. This is my first fanfiction, but I hope to work out the kinks of my writing soon. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
